Written In the Stars
by NeverForgetHowMuchILoveYou
Summary: After waking from yet another nightmare, Jellal decides it has to stop and goes on the roll. Soon he finds himself parked in the most dangerous part of the city. Then while crying and sobbing, a girl comes to his car. There was something about her that reminded him of Erza. Maybe it was her scarlet hair, but there's no way she could possible be Erza, cause...Erza is dead, right?
1. Rich But Poor

**Sooo I had this idea, and I have and on-going story that I won't leave I promise I just want to have two stories so I can pressure myself to finish them both so if you're following the other story, please do continue I will finish it soon I promise!**

**Anyways, I'm not sure if this must be rated M so I'll leave it at T because there won't be anything like smut or you know sex, but there are several implications and it contains some other things kids shouldn't be reading but nothing to be alarmed of just a few bad words and stuff like that. Nothing too serious.**

**I encourage you to read it, and wait for it, it will be awesome. Guarantee! Please leave your comments, reviews about anything, good or bad or neutral whatever just say something please. And enjoy it a lot of course!**

**Stay up for the uploads I have them ready, it all depends on how the comments go.**

**Thanks for everything.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Rich, but Poor**

I used to think I was the luckiest men on Earth. I have everything anyone would die for, money, power, fame, sex, EVERYTHING. Anything I wanted I could have it in a blink of an eye. That until I met my best friend, Loneliness.

I couldn't sleep at night either so make my brother Loneliness and my best friend Insomnia. Every time I close my eyes I remember my past, the days where I had no freedom, my slavery days. I was just a little kid about 16 years ago. Pretty much time to forget, huh? Well not for me cause, even though I was forced to work until I fell unconscious, struggle through starvation and dehydration, and not to mention getting beaten up on daily bases, I was happy.

How could you possibly be happy?! You may ask, and I'd say I met a girl. And suddenly you'll totally get me, and we'll cry together because we all have suffered from love and how cruel it can get and stuff like that.

But! In the end I'll say "She was killed right before my eyes and thrown into the ocean and I did nothing to save her!" and you'll be all like "dude…" and you'll say nothing because you will never be able to feel what I felt.

So HA! I WIN.

Did I forgot to mention I was diagnosed of Posttraumatic Stress, Schizophrenia, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Bipolar II Disorder, Major Depression Disorder, Night Terror, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Insomnia, Mania, Melancholia, Nightmare Disorder, Panic Disorder, Paranoid Personality Disorder, Parasomnia, Claustrophobia, Phobia, and Schizoaffective Disorder.

In short terms I'm going nuts. I'm a mad rich man. A mad rich man without love. A very mad rich man without love in a lonely world.

See where I'm heading with all this?!

Anyways…I have this tiny tiny trauma that I can't get over her dead so I became this wicked ambitious man who has sex with every woman he meets just to replace the feeling of HOLDING HER HAND.

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! JUST TO FEEL HER FINGERS INTERWINED WITH MINE!

And still, nothing compares to her…

Nothing…

So now that time has passed and I have anything I want in this boring solitary world that torments my dreams and keeps me up at night remembering her beautiful scarlet hair, I realized I have nothing to do.

Or so I thought…

It was a cold winter night. I laid in my king sizes bed. My arms and legs were completely stretched out as I laid face up, sweat covered my shirtless body. I moved from side to side, twisting and turning trying to run away from my nightmare, struggling to wake up.

I did with an agonizing scream, my eyes flung open alarmingly and my breathing was so heavy and erratic I believed my lungs had just burst inside me.

I looked down at my hands, there was no blood. I was just a dream, or rather a nightmare. Tears whelmed my eyes as I cover my face and curled my legs, hugging them tightly to my body. I sobbed in lamentation for hours and eventually cried myself to sleep once again.

Just to start all over again, but once I done it three times on that same night I decided it had to stop. I got off my bed and got dressed, It was just three o'clock in the morning.

I got into working clothes, a nice black suit with my favorite red tie. It reminds me of her, so I wear it every day so her memory stays close to me.

I lived on the most prestigious hotel of my prestigious chain of hotels and of course had the best room and service of the whole business, obviously just for myself.

The service worked twenty-four seven and knew very well about my little issues so they were ready at any moment for any order.

I took my coat and got out off the room and into the elevator where one off my employees was ready and set to save me the trouble of pressing the elevator button that lead to the Lobby.

I thanked him and headed out, greeting the rest of the employees that stayed on the late shift in the Lobby I finally made it out.

Getting into the car and hitting the road to nowhere, I found myself suddenly in the most active part of Era at night.

The dangerous streets.

I've never been afraid of anything, not after losing what was most precious to me. Nothing has meaning and nothing matters.

All this arrogance in my meaningless life without her made tears come into my eyes and I found myself wailing over her death once again.

In the end, nothing changed, it was still me in this sad and solitary world, no matter where I go or what I do.

I just can't seem to get over her.

A feminine voice broke me off my suicide-trance-like-state and loud high-heel footsteps rumbled in my ears. I composed myself and placed my hands on the wheel, preparing to leave.

But that voice was closer now and caught my attention, though I wasn't listening to the words.

I turn my head and roll the window down too meet with her figure, I must admit I was stunned by the sight. But apart from the perfection of her body and the beauty of her face, what my eyes could tear away from was her breathtaking scarlet hair.

Scarlet hair…No. No fucking way.

"_Scarlet! The color of your hair! That way I'll never forget!" _

"_Erza!"_


	2. Not Even Dinner First?

**Soo ouch I must say, one review it hurt me a lot. But I want to thank this awesome person that left its review really I know its super hard to type a few letter and press enter, really I feel y'all but please make and effort for my psychological good. Anyway I know last chapter might not have explained it too well but the real deal kind of begins now so pretty pleaseeee say something!**

**Thanks for reading or following the story a notice a pair of follower I want to thank those people really. Please leave reviews if you're not convinced just wait for it, it will get better I promise:)**

**Enjoy!:DDD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not Even Dinner First?**

No she's dead, get over it Jellal.

My eyes accidently fell to the memory of my childhood friend and to the chest of this very beautiful woman.

She just stood there with a cigarette on her hand, I dared to notice she was wearing only her black underwear barley covered by a black coat she wore over. The blackness of her clothing made her naked pale skin even brighter under the neon lights, indeed she was a goddess trapped in hell.

She caught me staring at her gorgeous figure and smiled, accepting the invitation. Laying her elbows on the window frame with her head almost inside the car with that sexy gaze her eyes seemed so good at doing. I blushed for some strange reason and she chuckled, closing her eyes and smiling.

I could write an essay of thirty-five thousand pages about her smile and everything it made me feel the first time I saw it, even if she smiled because she was making fun of me.

She smoked her cigar without saying anything "C-Can I help you, Miss?" I asked politely, but she just blew the smoke in my face. I pretended it didn't bother me that my lungs could develop cancer now and just coughed a bit without losing my style, but somehow she could see right through me and laughed at my feeble attempt, again.

"I like you" she said while resting her head on her hand and smiling charmingly. But I just couldn't stop blushing! I was caught in a sensitive state! And she was just so…appealing. I got lost in her brown chocolate eyes, so deep and warm…and her hair was so…

Her beautiful moany voice brought me back "So, what do you say?" my eyes caught the movement of her coat falling down slightly from her shoulders, showing some generous cleavage. I couldn't break my line of sight from her chest, it was as in my eyes were glued to it! She was enjoying this a bit too much and laughed again.

I swear I could hear her laughter for the rest of my life and love it every second even more. She gently lifted my chin with her fingers so that our eyes made contact.

And once again I got lost. After a moment she smiled when I unlocked the door, and walked to the passenger door. Once settled I turned the engine on, we headed back to the hotel.

The ride was quiet, she didn't seem to talk unless she was talked to and I was kind of busy with my thoughts.

What if she had a disease or was some sort of psycho-murder or was hired to kill me! I've earned a kind of womanizer reputation, sleeping with my colleges' wives or my friend's girlfriends and well I'm the most famous individual of the world so this stuff always got into the news somehow, even live videos!

Kind of embarrassing though. Loved by women, envied by men, that's my life.

This was probably in the news before it even happened. I can imagine the title:

Breaking News! Jellal Fernandes the richest man on Earth caught doing a prostitute!

Not that I care anyway.

Besides, there's something about this woman that reminds me of her…

We finally arrived, I parked in front of the hotel where probably a thousand pictures where already uploaded in Google about me walking around the car and opening the passenger door. A thousand pictures! And I haven't even slept with her! Can you imagine being me?

Anyway I opened the door, and offered my hand but she didn't even look at it, she just got off and walked to the main entrance. I stood there with my hand held out for like an entire minute and then walked behind her still a bit confused.

I finally found her inside the immense Lobby, she was whirling around with an amazed expression. I admit I fixed my suit complemented by her expression and that even gave me a confidence boost so I went straight forward for her.

I grasp her slim waist, taking her aback. Being surprised she made this super-girly-yelp-like-scream and her face reflected a little bit of fear and so much innocence, I even regret have used my most dominant expression.

But these lasted for a millisecond because when she realized it was just me she turned the tables and made me look like a little Chihuahua in comparison to dominance.

But still I didn't turn submissive, I pulled her closer to me and her hand gripping my hair told me she liked that. I got closer to her parted lips, our lips were about to make contact and engage in a fierce battle.

Until suddenly she pushed me away.

I felt like a DJ that had the power cut off all of a sudden, and blinked several times.

She seemed totally cool with breaking my inspiration and was just like 'What?'. I couldn't comprehend, seriously I don't even know how much money I'm paying! Don't I deserve a kiss?! At least!?

She ignored me and went to the elevator, after a moment of profound meditation about what I think was about to do, I followed her. Somehow she seemed to know exactly where she was heading.

She was so dominant I mean she entered the building like she owned it. I'ma show her who's the Boss-Ass Bitch here.

She waits at the elevator patiently for me, the doors open and we come inside.

The employee that saves me the trouble of pressing the elevator buttons was ready as always to fulfill his task. I liked this guy so I haven't got laid with his wife or daughter…

He greeted me and my…um…Friend? And pressed the button that lead to the twenty-seventh floor. My…Friend lay on the long couch at the back of the elevator, I never given much thought of how big this elevator is, maybe a new place to fuck who knows.

The doors opened and we got out, I thanked my employee that, as much as he loved his wife, couldn't keep his eyes of my…Friend's ass.

For some strange this got to me and I could feel anger building up inside me. Should've fucked his daughter damn it!

I couldn't shake this feeling off, I felt like she was mine now, like I owned her. So I grabbed her firmly and pulled closer to me, making it clear that she was my possession now.

Rage still was present in my mine, and the ideas that gave me were kind of…bizarre.

The door opens with my voice, and I'm sure she caught my anger when my sweet-blushy-attitude changed.

But the door opened revealing my room, basically the whole twenty-seventh floor was my room so, yeah it's kind of big. She was beyond astonishment this time and somehow her wild happiness over something so meaningless to me brought peace to my mind and my earlier sinister thoughts banished.

I walked by her without her even realizing it and into my movie theater sitting on the couch, it was one of those couches where you literally sink in comfort, and pressed the random movie picker. I had all the movies ever made, but there were so many I could never pick one, so I installed this random movie picker to choose for me.

I watch the names pass by, my head resting on my hand and my dull eyes centered in the screen. The screen occupied the whole wall, and it wasn't that big cause as the place where I live is an entire floor, it's composed of rooms that are all connected to each other so it's not such a big deal.

For me at least.

The name of the chosen movie finally appears and once again my mind starts to heat up, and rage invades it.


	3. The Notebook

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Notebook**

The Notebook.

I'M NOT WATCHING THE FREAKING FUCKING NOTEBOOK! NEVER AGAIN!

I was about to throw the fucking side-table beside me at the screen until a very excited feminine voice made my brain stop all its functions. I looked at the door and spotted her.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE WATCHING THE NOTEBOOK?" I swear I saw her eyes dreaming about the opportunity to watch The Notebook. My very hellish freaking mad mind screamed at her in a merciless tone that 'THERE IS NO FREAKING FUCKING WAY WE'LL WATCH THE SHITTY NOTEBOOK, YOU'LL COME DOWN HERE AND DO YOUR FUCKING JOB'

But! Fortunately my heart spoke instead and sweetly said "If you want to". Watching her joyful smile was like throwing a bucket of ice cold water to my brain, relaxing it.

Her joy doubled after hearing my words and she ran to where I was, throwing herself into my lap and wrapping her arms around me. Still euphoric she said "I heard it's the best movie in the whole world! This has been my dream since I was a kid!"

_"__Jellal promise me something" "Anything" "Promise me that when we get out of here we'll watch The Notebook" "The Notebook?" "Yeah! I heard it's the best movie in the whole world!" "The Notebook?" "Yes! Its my dream to watch it!"_

Wait…What did she just said?! She said it has been her dream to watch The Notebook?! My childhood friend told me it was her dream to watch The Notebook while we were slaves…

No…No there's no way, she died before my eyes and was thrown into the ocean, there's no way…

I took my exclusive phone 6, that hasn't been released yet but still got it because I'm the richest man on Earth, and searched frantically for the most loved chick flick statistics. My heart beating violently against my chest and even sweat was starting to form in my forehead as I scrolled the information desperately.

My…Friend didn't even notice my exaltation. She was too busy, doing guess what?

Watching The Fucking Notebook!

Fuck damn it!

I finally found it. All the people in the world love The Notebook.

So there's a high probability this woman, has scarlet hair and had the dream of watching the most loved movie of all time, The Notebook. And still not being my dead childhood friend…

Interesting.

I calm down a little, and focus on her. She reminded me so much of her…

"What's your name?" I asked out of the blue, still intrigued about the fact that she has scarlet hair and loves The Notebook. This was the final trial.

She turns around confused and then transform to the seductive beast I first met, but first paused the movie obviously. She straddles me and slowly begins to untie my favorite red tie, I gulp and level my head up to hers to give her space, our lips are close once again and the urge to bruise her lips comes back as I wait for my answer.

"I have many names" she says as if tired of telling the same story over and over again, once the tie is off and places it on the side-table I threatened to throw earlier.

She paused getting back a little to look into my eyes, who were having trouble staying focused on hers specially when there was some friction going on down there, she seemed to enjoy doing this.

Her hands went to unbutton the top button "Some call me Titaina" I gulped, that sounded painful "Others call me Queen of Fairies" is that supposed to be adorable, I'm confused "Armored Girl" got some weapons…

Each name she pronounced, she unbutton a button and continued. Three down, four to go.

"Queen of Spades…" she undid another one, but the urge of knowing and something else…was too great for me to handle and I rolled us both in a quick movement so I could be on top.

My sudden action extracted one of her girly-little-yelp-like-screams and that defenseless cute innocent face, under my predator's claws.

But quickly composed herself, well to one of her selves. The seductive Boss-Ass Bitch self.

"Well someone's impatient" she looked away troubled but I was starting to go insane, or rather more insane.

"And I'm called King of Hearts. Your name. Now" she looked at me, deciding to accept or withdraw.

She seemed to have made her mind but her face turned to wonder.

"So?" I encourage, she scratched her head as in deep thought and after a while of asking herself, she came to a conclusion.

"I don't know" ...

"You don't know what your name is?" I asked seriously "I guess not" she sounded sincere but still…

_"__What's your name?" "Erza, just plain Erza" "You don't have a last name?" "I guess not" "Your hair is pretty scarlet" "Hey! Why don't we call you Erza Scarlet?!" "Scarlet! The color of your hair! That way I'll never forget!" _

She…doesn't have a name…No this still can't mean anything…

"I'm sorry" I apologized for being a dork, but she calmly replays "Don't, I've had much worse. Believe me" I was starting to lose it again 'Let's see about that.' My mind told me. This part of me wanted to show her how mean I could be. But! There was this other part of me that just wanted to watch The fucking Notebook with her.

I hate these voices in my head.

I decide to pick my heart once again and get off her. She is surprised but content and gets on my lap again, just that this time my shirt was open and I must admit I was a bit…excited, down there.

She threw me that look that a friend throws you when both of you have dirty thoughts over something, my face heated up but somehow not of that kind of embarrassment it was as if we were having fun.

Like friends.

The movie continues where it left off. She starts to cuddle closer to me, hugging me and resting her head on the base of my neck.

Well this wasn't what I planned, actually there was no plan at all but I'm feeling happy so whatever.

Maybe sex was never the cure, maybe I just need a friend or something more.

Somebody to love…


	4. Sex Fixes Anything…Almost

**Chapter 4: Sex Fixes Anything…Almost...**

The moment the movie is over she gets to her feet. Oh c'mon, Boss-Ass-Bitch? No!

"What's it gonna be?" she asks, you're kidding right? Well she IS a prostitute, but seriously that bold? I stare at her and she smiles "Oh please, don't tell me you thought…" she laugh, hard.

Ouch, she was cold indeed "Look I'm not a strawberry okay? I sell love, so don't give me that shit" I was literally pouting like a little kid, she won't get away with this.

This time my head spoke for me "Sell love? Seriously? That's too poetic for what you do" I snap, I can feel my head heating up, this can get dangerous calm down.

She looked offended "Hey. I didn't choose this okay." she was pissed, but I won't back down "It's not something I wanted to be when I grew up" her voice cracked and she looked down.

Oh god what have I done!

'You don't believe it, do you?' Why wouldn't I! She's crying! 'She's a prostitute, she no saint'

Maybe the voice in my head is right, maybe she's just messing with me. I just stare at her and after a moment she looks up. She's trying to hold her rage, I know the feeling. But…

Her eyes were watery and slightly swollen. She was trying so hard not to cry.

I'm the most horrible person in the world. How could I say something like that! AHHH! I hate myself.

I take a step closer to her but she raises her hand telling me to stop, I stop.

"Don't, I don't need you pity" she makes her way out, the money! I haven't paid her for spending her time with me! "Wait!" she ignores me and walks out, I struggle to get my wallet out of my back pocket and follow her.

"Hey, wait, I'm sorry" not even a glance, fuck damn it! I walk faster and grab her arm. I felt like I was her father and she was my daughter who had done something wrong and was walking away from the punishment. The only difference is that I'm not her father and we are about the same age I guess and I wanted to apologize, not punish her. I guess my example is not that accurate…

But you get the idea.

She glares at me "Let me go!" and snaps "Look I'm sorry" her features soften a tiny bit, I continue "I was an ass, really, I'm very truly sorry" she is calm now, but yanks her arm and walks away.

"Hey" I dare to call her and she turns glaring "How much?" I'm really an ass, aren't I? But to my surprise she comes back, and starts pushing my chest.

I let her lead me to the bed backward. So does this mean we're good? Was what I wanted to ask but I've never been such a curious person so I opt not to.

I still don't understand why I lost my pride and asked for an apology, I've never done such thing for anyone except…for her.

I just felt this pressure in my chest, like a colossal stone was crashing my chest. I was a weird feeling.

But after what happened, it's all gone.

I was about seven o'clock in the morning by now, one hour for work, but man I'm very tired, never been this tired after…you know, sex. Boy I've never been so tired in my entire life! I admit she was good at this, very good at this.

I lay in my bed with my hands behind my head. I wish they could be wrapped around her body, the thought of my hands with her skin made my mind drift to her memory.

_"__Jellal!" _

Her laughter was the most amazing sound I have ever heard. Her smile was the brightest light I've ever seen, and her eyes, her eyes were just…Beautiful. But what stunned me every time I saw her, was her hair. Her scarlet hair just drove me mad.

Literally. I'm crazy because of her…and other events, but mainly because of her.

Anyways, for years no one has ever made me feel the way she did, no matter what I did, nothing seem the fill my heart like she had done.

Until, I met this woman, whom I don't know how to call. I wish I could call her Erza, she reminds me so much of her…

The sound of high-heels woke me back to reality. She was leaving? I turned to her, she was giving me her back and was fully dressed by now. Well she was dressed like before we…I mean she had her underwear on now.

"You're leaving?" I asked looking like a little puppy who had to stay home alone "Yep, gotta go dancing" should I ask if she meant 'pole dancing' or will I sound like a jerk? I decided to ask another question.

"How much for another hour?" I still got one hour before work, which means another hour with this woman! She turned around with a scared look, which surprised me quite a lot "Hey nothing personal but you know it kind of hurts, especially if you know, its big" Oh god, she thinks I want to do it again! I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Don't get me wrong! I enjoyed it quite a lot actually, you're really good, it's just that you know, I need some time…" I…I must explain myself, yeah I should do that.

"No, that's not what I meant" she looked confused, this is so awkward! "I mean that I want you to stay" There I said it.

She stared for a minute and then burst into laughter, a very loud laughter "You're kidding right?" I gave her my most serious look and now she understood, but not fully I guessed.

"You mean like stay the night?" she paused to think about it "I've never done that before" her mind went to wander, as in trying to remember staying the night with someone.

"Let me get this straight, you're paying me another hour, to sleep" she still seems confuse but I think she's getting the idea "Basically" blinks in surprise but is convinced and even looks happy.

She takes her high-heels off and joins me in bed. We lay parallel to each other and look into each other's eye. Just for a while silence filled the room, a good kind of silence, the kind of silence were you can literally touch each other's emotions.

I was lost in her deep brown chocolate eyes, admiring them and remembering…her…Erza…


End file.
